The Rose In Bloom: Journey in the Kusabana Region
by Number1DrewFangirl
Summary: This is how crazy my love for Drew gets.  It's called PetalDanceShipping and It's the pairing of MexDrew.  I hope to start a Contestshipping fic too sometime, but I'm not sure when that will be.
1. Episode 1

The Rose In Bloom: Journey in the Kusabana Region

**Episode 1: A new journey brings a new love! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ANYTHING OR THE CASCADA SONGS! I'M JUST A FAN!!**

Drew walked down to the port. He had just got back to Larousse city after winning the Johto Grand Festival, but he couldn't stay much longer because Kusabana Region was waiting for him. _A new festival to win, huh, this should be easy, _he thought.

As he walked toward the ferry, he saw a young girl, about 13, with wavy, shoulder length brown hair cut in layers. She was wearing a black tank top underneath a purple short-sleeve, v-neck hoodie. The girl looked as if she lost something. As Drew looked, he saw something fly in his face. It was a ferry ticket that was blowing in the wind. As he pulled it off of his face, the girl came running up to him. "Aha! There's my ticket! Give it back, loser!!" She was running so fast, she ended up tripping.

"OW! Hey who told you to steal my ticket? I was looking for it and they almost wouldn't let me on the ferry- Drew?"

This girl seemed to know Drew.

"Wait, Drew? From coordinators' school? Is that you?"

"Bethany? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I _was_ going to Kusabana, that is until you stole my ticket! What are you with it?"

Drew had a smile on his face.

"I was getting ready to throw it into the harbor. Count with me. Three, Two-

"NOOO!!!"

Bethany snatched the ticket from his hand, landing on the ground.

Drew snickered. "Well, Bethany. I see you're still the same drama queen you were five years ago! And as gullible! Did you really think that I would do that?"

She looked at him with an annoyed looked. She knew he was teasing her. They went to coordinators' school together when they were eight. His attitude wasn't news to Bethany.

Drew helped her up. "So what've you been doing lately?"

"I just came back from Sinnoh, where I won the Grand Festival."

"No way! I just won the Johto Grand Festival! And now I'm going to enter the Kusabana Grand Festival."

Bethany got really excited.

"Really, me too!"

She dug a Pokeball out of her brown tote bag.

"Roselia, Go!!"

Out came a graceful Roselia.

"Roselia!" It was ready for anything.

Drew, flicking his hair, grabbed a Pokeball.

"Go Roselia!"

His Roselia, also graceful looking, was confused.

"Rose?"

"Roselia, this is Bethany, an old friend of mine. And this is her Roselia."

Both Roselia ran over to greet each other, by both doing Petal Dance.

"Well, they seem to be happy," said Bethany.

"Yeah, I guess so," Drew replied.

"I know, how about we travel together, Drew? We have a lot of catching up to do."

With a flick of his hair, Drew agreed.

"Alright!" shouted Bethany. "Let's go!"

Then, the ferry sailed out of sight.

"Oh no," said Bethany, "The ferry just left."

"Flygon, Go!!"

Drew told her not to worry, like she always does by the way, because Flygon would be able to get them there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few days of walking, Drew and Bethany finally came across the first contest in Violet City.

"Well, we're here," exclaimed Drew. "Ready to get creamed?"

"What?! Are you saying I'm not good?! Why don't you repeat that!!

Bethany ran after Drew, into the contest hall. A Nurse Joy at the registration counter stopped them.

"Whoa there. No running! Or beating each other up . . . Are you here to register for the contest?"

"Yes," said Bethany with a lot of breath. Then she stood up tall. "You're looking at the next winner here!"

"No way," Drew replied, "the winner is right beside you!"

Bethany gave him a dirty look.

"Okay," Nurse Joy said, handing them their passes, "you're all registered for the Kusabana Grand Festival, all the way in Rose Plaza."

"Yes!!" Bethany started jumping up and down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, they checked in to a Pokemon Center. Drew sat on his bed and said, "So, how's life been treating you?"

Bethany thought for a moment, "Well, in five years time, A LOT! I've been traveling to a bunch of different regions with my Pokemon, and I've also taken up drawing, and singing too."

"You can't sing," announced Drew.

"Oh yes I can! And maybe someday I'll even prove it to you when I'm a big-time celebrity with one million albums sold, and a platinum record. You'll also probably see me guest starring in the next Fiorello Cappuccino movie!"

"Yeah, I'll see that when it happens."

Drew turned off the light.

"Well, I gotta get some sleep if I'm gonna beat you in the contest tomorrow! Goodnight.

"Goodnight, Drew."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Drew and Bethany arrived at the contest hall early. There, they saw a young, blonde girl in an orange dress. She was about sixteen years old.

"Hi! Are you here for the contest?" She asked, walking up to them.

"Yeah, I'm Bethany, and this is Drew."

"Hey! That's the incredible Drew, top Pokemon Coordinator, to you!"

Bethany smirked at him.

"Hi! I'm Skye. I'm the announcer."

Bethany was shocked. She thought there was gonna be another Meridian here.

Suddenly, a cell-phone rang. It was Skye's phone.

"Hello? Uh-huh. Uh-huh. NO! Are you serious? You gotta be kidding me! Okay, bye!"

She turned to Bethany and Drew. "Bad news guys. Orange is out. I'm off to the mall."

She grabbed her purse.

"But what about the contest?" Bethany asked.

"Oh you know, just stall the crowd 'till I get back."

"But . . . how?"

Too late, she was already pulling out of the parking lot in her pink convertible.

Bethany looked at Drew.

"Well, Drew. Today's the day you'll get to hear me sing."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they had the sound system all set up, Bethany stepped on stage.

"Ready to go, Bethany?"

"All set!"

As the audience looked puzzled, the music turned on and Bethany started to sing "Everytime We Touch".

"I still your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive. 'Cause everytime w touch, I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last. Need you by my side. 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static and everytime we kiss I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go. Want you in my life . . ."

The crowd was totally in tune with Bethany's singing. As she kept going, everyone in the audience danced in their spots.

Then she finished.

"'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling, and everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last. Need you by side."

Everyone started cheering and Skye walked on stage, in a red dress.

"What did you guys think? Ladies and gentlemen, Bethany!"

She turned to Bethany.

"Looks like you got some new fans. You guys want her to sing some more? Want her to sing after this contest? Good! Because she's gonna be back with an encore!"

Bethany whispered in her ear.

"Oh! And she's gonna perform after every contest!"

The crowd started cheering.

After the contest, Bethany, holding up her new ribbon, grabbed the microphone. This time, she sang "How Do You Do". Again, she was a hit!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow!" Drew said to her at lunch the next day.

"You really surprised me."

"What, the fact that I kicked your a in the contest?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"The fact that you can sing. I mean, I never knew that about you."

Bethany blushed.

"Oh. Thanks, Drew."

Just then, three guys came up to them.

"Wow!! You're Bethany!! We're such big fans!!"

"I'm Brad."

"I'm Chad."

"I'm Bob! You're hot!"

Bethany blushed again.

"Do you wanna hang out with us?" They were really desperate.

"Well, sure. You don't mind Drew, do you?"

"Nah, go ahead."

"Cool! Thanks Drew!"

She kissed his cheek and ran off with her fan club.

"Yeah, sure." Drew looked after her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few days, Bethany had been out with her fans and Drew was stuck all alone.

Then, one day. . .

"Thanks guys! These past few days have been awesome! Bye!"

Bethany turned to see Drew's face.

"I can't believe you!"

Bethany was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You totally blew me off for three guys you don't even know. I've been stuck here alone with no one to talk to. I've had it! If you wanna spend time with your new boyfriends instead of me, then whatever. Go ahead. What do I care?"

"Drew, are you jealous? These guys don't mean anything to me like you do. They're just fans. I'll never see them again. Drew, you're my best friend."

She went to give him a hug when. . .

"DREW!!"

"Brianna?"

A little redhead girl came up and hugged Drew.

"Drew I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Drew, who's this?"

Brianna looked at Bethany. "If you must know, I'm Drew's biggest fan and potential girlfriend."

Drew looked at Bethany. "Hey Brianna, want to go get some ice cream? I'm sure Bethany will be too busy with _her fan club_!"

Brianna looked at him dreamily. "Oh yes!"

"Then let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Drew came back to the Pokemon Center, Bethany was sitting there with Chad.

"Oh Drew! Hi! Sorry, but your room has been moved. Chad's staying here now, and I'm gonna travel with him. You probably don't mind, since you'll be with Brianna, your 'girlfriend'."

"Wait, so you're kicking me out? Why, because I was hanging out with my fan just like you were?"

"I better go," said Chad.

Bethany looked at him and stood up. "No, I was being nice. You just deliberately asked her out so you can get back at me!"

"Well maybe I did!"

"Then maybe you should just leave!"

"Then maybe I will!"

Drew slammed the door. Bethany sat on Drew's bed and burst out with tears. She couldn't belive what happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later, Drew was out training, and Bethany was in the lobby of the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy called her over

"I was told to give this to you," she said handing her a rose and an envelope.

"Thank you," Bethany said, opening the envelope. Inside were a beautiful heart locket, and a note.

"Dear Bethany, you were right, I was jealous of your fans, and I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. The truth is, I couldn't stand to see you with anyone else. To be honest, I love you, Bethany. 

_Yours always,_

_Drew"_

"Oh my god," said Bethany. "I gotta find Drew!"

She finally found Drew after awhile and ran up to him.

"Drew."

"Bethany? What are you doing here?"

Without saying a word, Bethany leaned in and kissed him. It was a long, passionate kiss, lasting about ten seconds before she said, "I love you too Drew. I have ever since I saw you again for the first time in five years."

"I never knew you felt the same way."

"I was afraid to tell you, until I got your note." Bethany grabbed the necklace that she was wearing. "And I sang those songs out there, on the day of the contest, for you. Those songs made me think of you. That's why I sang them. And the whole time I hung out with those guys, I missed you, and-

"Hey, hey. You haven't changed much, have you. Still rambling on and on like five years ago. Just stop talking and kiss me!"

They kissed, a long kiss. A very sweet kiss. And a happy ending. Not only that, but this was the beginning of a new love, and a new journey.

Note: Look for episode two, coming soon.


	2. Episode 2

**The Rose In Bloom: Journey To The Kusabana Region**

_Episode 2: An Old Face in Tulip Town_

"Were finally here!" Bethany pointed at a sign on the road saying,"Tulip Town, 12 ft."

Drew sighed, "Finally, you can stop whining!" Bethany looked at Drew, got ready to punch him, and missed.

"WIMP! No wonder why I date you! You make me feel tough!" Drew shouted as he laughed. Bethany knew her boyfriend was joking so she turned around and started to gasp and sigh. "I can't believe how terrible you're being to me." She sniffed. "I thought you loved me." Drew started to sweat. "Hey, Bethany, you know I was kidding. I do love you. . . Bethany?" She turned back to him, "Haha! You actually believed my fake crying?"

"Well, I. . ." Bethany got ready to kiss him when she stopped and said, "You know what? I don't think you deserve my kisses." Drew gave her a dirty look and said, "Well maybe I didn't wanna kiss you!" Bethany gave in and decided to kiss him after that. It was a quick, teasing kiss, though.

"Are you gonna sing at the next contest?" Drew asked curiously. Bethany looked up, "You know, I haven't thought about it."

"Drew!" A girl with curly blond hair in a high ponytail wearing a red tanktop and jeans walked up to them. Drew looked up. "Lucy! What are you doing here?" The girl was excited to see Drew. "I'm here to enter a contest." The girl turned and looked at Bethany. "Drew, who's this?" Drew hesitated. "Lucy, this is Bethany. Bethany, this is Lucy, my, uh, ex-girlfriend." Lucy turned to shake Bethany's hand. "Hi! Nice to meet you!" Bethany smiled. "Hi. I'm Drew's new girlfriend." Lucy smirked. "Well, then I guess Drew has told you a lot about me."

"I've never heard of you in my whole life!" Bethany smiled as she said this. Lucy looked disappointed. "Oh. Well, I guess we have a lot of catching up to do. So when did you and Drew meet?" Bethany took this opportunity to brag. "Actually I met him quite a few year's ago in Coordinatior's school." Lucy gave her a dirty look as Bethany smiled at Drew. "I met Drew at a concert. He went to see Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and well, we met each other in line at the concession stand! I guess it was love at first sight since he called me the day after that."

Bethany faked a smile. This was going to be a long afternoon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bethany was so glad to check in at the Pokemon center that night. _No more Lucy for one day_ she thought. "Drew, I'm taking a shower first. After the long day I had I need a hot one." Drew didn't stop teasing her for one moment. "Wow! Knowing you, you'll use up all the hot water in the Pokemon Center," he called as she walked into the bathroom. She threw a shampoo bottle at him. "Shut up! I need a hot shower every night! That's just who I am!" Drew hear the door shut, the water start to run, and then a knock at the door.

"Drew! Open up!"

It was Lucy. As Drew opened the door, she walked in wearing a towel, her curly hair setting on her shoulders. "Came to borrow some conditioner." She went and sat on the bed. "Plus I just thought about you. I found a small rose in my room and it made me think of you." She handed it to him and gave him a hug. "I missed you, Drew." Just then, Bethany walked out, pajamas on, and a towel wrapped around her head to dry her wavy brown hair. "What are you doing here?" Bethany looked angry. Lucy smiled at her. "I just wanted to borrow some conditioner." Bethany looked at her. "Is that why you're hugging my boyfriend?" She pointed at the towel Lucy was wearing. "Naked?"

"Hey, I'm wearing a towel."

"Well, Drew needs to get ready for bed, and you need to leave." Bethany practically shoved her out the door. Lucy looked back and said to herself, "We'll see who's leaving once I steal Drew from you, little miss girlfriend."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Drew woke up the sunshine shining in his shiny green eyes. He was famished. "Bethany? Bethany." Bethany was half asleep and really cranky. "What? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" she snapped. Drew was always patient with her in the mornings. "I was going to get some breakfast."

Bethany had ackegnowleged him to go, and then fallen back to sleep.

As Drew walked out to the lobby, Lucy caught him. "Good morning Drew!" She was in a good mood. Obviously because Bethany wasn't with Drew. "Where's Bethany?" she asked. "Oh, she's asleep," Drew answered casually. "She's not really a morning person." Lucy was quite pleased. "Well, are you hungry? I know this really great place just across the street where we can get delicious food." She looked hopeful. "That's sounds good, but what about Bethany?" Lucy thought. "Well, she can join us for lunch. Besides, you don't wanna get her angry at you. You could lose her like that!" She snapped her fingers. Drew agreed. "She'll probably be too tired to eat breakfast when she wakes up anyway."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the room, Bethany was deep in her sleep. She was dreaming the weirdest dream. _Wait, where am I? Drew? Where are you? All I see is darkness. Drew? Can you hear me?_ She heard Drew's voice. _I do _it was saying. _Drew I can start to see you. _She walked into the light to a beatifully decorated garden. There she saw Drew, handsome as ever, but wait. . . who was the girl dressed in white next to him? It was. . . Lucy?! Drew was marrying Lucy? They leaned in for that fateful kiss. It was too late. _Drew, wait! Don't you love me anymore? Don't you love me anymore? Don't you love me? Don't you-_ She woke up, covered in sweat. _Whew, only a dream_ she thought to herself. She was really hungry, so she got up and got dressed. She threw a t-shirt on and pulled on a pair of plaid sweatpants. Bethany walked down to the lobby.

"Nurse Joy, have you seen Drew?" Nurse Joy nodded. "Yes, he was just here an hour ago. He left to get breakfast with this really nice blond girl. Lucy, was it?"

Just at that moment, they walked through the door. "Hey Bethany," Drew greeted her. "I see you're finally up! Here, I brought you some breakfast." He shoved a bag in her hands. "Drew was telling me you're a singer?" asked Lucy. Bethany looked at the bag, then at her. "Yes, I'm quite good. I'm hoping to cut a record deal soon. I even went online, and apparently I have over 50 forums and websites dedicated to me." Drew looked at Bethany, too. "Lucy is entering the Pokemon contest with her Mightyena." Bethany grabbed for one of her Pokeballs. "Oh, really?" she said. "Maybe you should meet one of my Pokemon." She tossed the Pokeball. "Go, Pokeball!"

Lucy was surprised to see the giant blue pokemon emerge from the tiny sphere. "T-that's a-a Suicune?" Bethany looked proud. "Yep! One of my trusty partners!" Lucy looked scared. Maybe it was because she didn't stand a chance against Bethany. Maybe it was because Bethany could catch on to her trying to steal her boyfriend. Or maybe it was because a giant Suicune was standing right in front of her in the lobby of a Pokemon center! "Well," Lucy said, "we'll see who wins this contest." _And Drew_ she thought to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next couple days, Drew had been spending more and more time with Lucy. After a while enough was enough. Bethany decided to follow them on thier walk to the park and hid behind a bush. "Look at her," she said, "trying to flirt it up with my Drew."

"You said it," said a voice coming from right next to her. "Brianna!" Bethany jumped. "What are you doing here?!" Brianna looked out at Drew and his ex-girlfriend. "I heard Drew's ex was here, and one night I heard her muttering something about stealing Drew back. I've been spying on her ever since. I'm not gonna let that little slut steal Drew from me." Bethany's eyes fell on Brianna. "Excuse me, half-pint. You're forgetting that Drew belongs to me."

"Yeah, well let's call a truce so we can get rid of this girl," Brianna said. She looked up. "And then I'll go back to trying to steal Drew from you." Bethany gave her a look that said, "Don't even think about it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bethany and Brianna walked back to the Pokemon Center. They used one of the computers out in the lobby and accessed the internet. "Okay," said Brianna, "see what you can find on this girl." Bethany typed and clicked and searched until she finally found an article written by another ex-boyfriend of Lucy's. The article was written only a day ago. It had said, "Lucy was my ex-girlfriend. The thing I didn't know at the time was that she is most famous for being somewhat of a whore. She lost her virginity at the age of ten, and every time she gets a new boyfriend she always gets in bed with him, gets some, and breaks up with him a day after she screws him. I think there's only been one time she hasn't gotten any from someone. That was the guy after me. I heard from a friend that heard from another friend whose staying at a Pokemon Center that Lucy is now trying to win him back, just so she can get what she wants." Bethany looked at Brianna. Brianna looked at Bethany. "Oh no," Bethany said. "She wants to do my boyfriend!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Bethany went and sat on the corner of Drew's bed. She looked dazed. Drew noticed this. "Bethany? Are you okay?" Bethany looked at him. "Your ex-girlfriend's a huge slut," she said, bitterly. Drew got a little bit angry. "Look, you're just jealous because she went out with me first!" Bethany shot back, "Well, she's trying to get you back and obviously with all the time you've been spending with her you still like her!" Drew looked forward. "Well, it seems like she's the one that likes me," he was interrupted by Bethany. "She doesn't like you at all. She just wants you for some stupid sex record!" Drew ignored her, " and if you get this jealous over nothing, than maybe we should break up! Yeah, that's it! It's over!" He stormed out of the room. Bethany started to cry. She noticed he left his purple jacket laying on his bed. She put it on, laid down on his bed, and got ready to fall asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy was going back to her room. Brianna hid behind a counter and spied on her. Drew walked up to Lucy. "Hey Drew," she said casually. "Why don't you come in?" Without a word, Drew walked into his ex-girlfriend's room. Lucy locked the door behind her. "I heard you and Bethany arguing. I guess it's over right." Drew looked at the floor. "Yeah." Lucy looked at him. "Well, there is something that I've been wanting to do for a long time." She started to undress. Drew stepped away from the bed. "If you think I'm gonna get within 5 feet of that bed with you, you must be crazy! Why do you think I broke up with you the last time! Do you realize how fast you are going?" Lucy came over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Well, I really love you, and if you love someone, it seems only right. Besides, I always have a sexual relationship with my guys." She threw him on the bed. "Now, let me screw you, so I can get this over with and leave." She trapped him there, no way to escape. Drew tried to hold her off for as long as possible. "You don't like me at all, do you?" he asked as he tried to push her away from him. Lucy admitted it. "No. I only came here because we didn't finish our relationship right the last time!"

Brianna was outside the door, eavesdropping. She ran to Bethany's room and banged on the door. "Bethany! Open the door!" Bethany woke up and groggily walked over to the door to let Brianna in. "It's Drew! We need to save him!" They ran over and picked the lock of the door to Lucy's room. When they finished, they burst throught the door. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Bethany screamed. Brianna, as small as she was, helped the struggling Drew by picking Lucy up and throwing her to the floor. She slapped her. "How dare you try to steal Drew from us!" Lucy slapped her back. Soon they got into a slap fight. Bethany helped Drew up. "She tried to rape me," he said in astonishment. He blinked and felt the pain she had left from every puch, bite, and scratch she had inflicted. He looked at Bethany. "And you. . . and Brianna. . . you guys worked together. . . to save me. . ." Bethany almost cried at the sight of Drew. He had bruises, scratches, and bite marks all over him. His pants pockets were sticking out, and his shirt was torn at the chest. His eyes were dull and his hair a mess. "Come on," said Bethany. "Let's go back to our room." Brianna quit slapping Lucy and walked back to her own room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew and Bethany weren't in the mood for teasing each other. From the looks on each other's faces, they knew what they were saying to each other. _Sorry I didn't listen to you._

_Don't worry about it. Sorry for acting bitter._

_I shouldn't have trusted her._

_I'm glad you said no the first time._

_If I did, she'd have been the one to end it._

_Drew. . ._

_Bethany, I still love you. _

_Me too._

Bethany sat on the edge of Drew's bed again and this time, kissed him. She kissed him and he kissed her back. They kissed until midnight, when they had fallen asleep. Bethany had woken up when she realized she had still been on the edge of Drew's bed. She had fallen off and now she was laying on the floor. The clock read 3:00. That's when she remembered. The contest was today. She ran out to the field and sent out Roselia and Suicune. Roselia was doing the first round. Bethany had something special in mind for the appeal, and she and Roselia had to practice it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The contest started a few hours later. When it was Bethany's turn, she had let Roselisa out. "Roselia! Petal Dance, now!" Just enough, Roselia used Petal Dance in the form of the words, "DREW, I LOVE YOU!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bethany won the contest after (literally) blowing Lucy and her pokemon out of the stadium with Suicune's Hydro Pump.

Drew went up to her and hugged her. "Wow Bethany," he said, "I wasn't sure the judges were paying attention to you with that huge zit on your chin!" He chuckled and at that moment, Bethany sent Chkorita out, and it grabbed him with a vine whip, and pulled him into her, where she kissed him.


End file.
